


spy game gone right

by playitagain



Series: Snap Shots [36]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playitagain/pseuds/playitagain
Summary: Naruto doesn’t normally do the whole spying on his friends thing. This was a whole different circumstance though. Sakura was dating someone! It was someone they knew too and she wouldn’t spill her secret. It just wasn’t far! It also just so happened that Naruto was at the same mall at the same time as her first date.





	spy game gone right

Naruto doesn’t normally do the whole spying on his friends thing. This was a whole different circumstance though. Sakura was dating someone! It was someone they knew too and she wouldn’t spill her secret. It just wasn’t far! It also just so happened that Naruto was at the same mall at the same time as her first date. 

“Why the hell did you drag me into this?”

Naruto waves his arm frantically in what’s supposed to be a signal for Sasuke to shut up. The other simply rolls his eyes, leaning against the nearest wall as Naruto finds himself a nice plant to hide behind in the cafeteria. It’s nice of them to supply such large bushes for Naruto to stand behind. 

“What is wrong with you?”

“Shut up!” Naruto snaps, shooting a glare over his shoulder. Luckily, the only attention the little argument gets is from an older couple walking by them. “I can’t see who she’s talking to.”

Sasuke doesn’t even get to comment when Naruto grabs his wrist and starts on his way around the cafeteria. He looks like a complete idiot as he crouches behind chairs and hides behind people in lines. It isn’t too bad until he tries to do a somersault in order to dodge a look in their direction. The only problem is that the somersault doesn’t work out and he manages falling on his face, causing a commotion. 

“Real smooth,” Sasuke comments, watching in amusement as Naruto sits on the ground, rubbing his elbow with a frown pulling down his lips. “Can’t believe you just tripped over air trying to spy on Sakura like that.”

“Shut up! She’s going to notice,” Naruto whines, looking a little pathetic on the ground. Sasuke simply rolls his eyes, holding his hand out for the other to take. He takes it without a fight, letting Sasuke help him off the ground. Hopefully less people will stare now. “Shit! She’s looking over.”

That plan backfires. Before Sasuke can even comment, Naruto is pulling him into a kiss, turning them so Naruto can peek an eye open in Sakura’s direction. If the fall didn’t draw attention to them, this sure as hell did. 

“Good, she stopped looking,” Naruto comments, finally pulling away from Sasuke. Naruto grabs Sasuke’s hand, pulling them behind a wall.

“Can’t we just stop. I can think of better things for us to do,” Sasuke comments, hand propping him up against the wall and just a couple of inches from Naruto’s mouth. It’s pretty quiet here and Sasuke wouldn’t mind another kiss or two.

“I want to know who she’s with,” Naruto whines, taking his eyes off Sakura in order to look at Sasuke. It has his breath hitching, eyes shooting down to look at Sasuke’s lips. They’re apparently a lot closer than Naruto realized. 

“She’ll tell us when she’s ready,” Sasuke reasons. 

It takes a few seconds and a lot of pouting before Naruto sighs, shoulders slouching in defeat. “Fine. I guess.”

Sasuke shakes his head at the other, leaning in to press his lips to Naruto’s. The next time they pull apart for a bit of air, the frown in gone, replaced with the bright smile Sasuke knows and loves. “Okay, maybe this is better,” Naruto admits and Sasuke kisses him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at narudobe-sasuteme.tumblr.com


End file.
